Promise
by Jill Annette
Summary: ONESHOT. A short little Valentine's Day piece. Mamoru makes a promise with Usagi on this day of love.


_Here's a short little piece for Valentine's Day. I hope you guys enjoy. Don't forget to check out my other stories as well! ;-)_

PROMISE

The point of today was to celebrate love. On any ordinary day like today, Usagi would be boisterous and completely ecstatic. Today however, Usagi was almost in tears whenever Mamoru found her with her head buried in her hands on the park bench. Her feet were on the bench with her hands resting on them. He watched her for a moment, amazed at how still she was when the rest of the time she would be bouncing around with a smile on her face.

"Odango, what's wrong?" Mamoru asked finally, taking the space beside her.

"Nothing," Usagi sniffed and turned her head away from him.

Mamoru rubbed his hands along his thighs as he tried to think of another approach. "You usually don't look this way."

Usagi sat up straight and looked at him, her eyes were red, proof that she had been crying earlier if not now. Her eyes were narrowed.

"I mean, usually, you're happy."

Usagi looked straight a head, "I can be sad sometimes. Can't I?"

Mamoru shrugged, not knowing exactly what to say. "I don't see why not."

"I mean, can't I just have a bad day and cry if I feel like it?" Usagi continued on her vocal rampage. "Why do I always have to be a ray of sunshine?"

"Usagi," Mamoru put a hand on her arm to calm her down but she jerked away. "I just wanted to know what was wrong."

The blond sighed. "My supposed-to-be Valentine decided to be with my best friend instead of me."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she sighed again. "I guess it's for the best really."

"For the best?"

Usagi nodded. "Yeah, I mean," she tilted her head to the side, "there's kind of someone else."

Mamoru reached up to run a hand through his hair. "Then why are you sitting here crying."

Usagi bowed her head. "Because, I don't know how to go about it."

"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked.

"I mean," Usagi said drawing out the word before continuing, "that I don't know how to tell him. I'm afraid of how he'll react."

"That didn't stop you from telling the other guy." Mamoru referenced her 'supposed-to-be Valentine.'

Usagi stretched her feet out in front of her and dropped them on the ground. "I didn't really care about him. I just liked him. He'd be like the kind of guy I'd hang out with just because. I'd know from the beginning that we wouldn't last. But this other guy, I'd want us to last you know?"

Mamoru nodded. "I understand, I guess."

"I mean, if we were to ever get together, I'd never want it to end."

He looked away from Usagi, across the fields of the park. "You sound like you really love this guy."

"I do." Usagi said; her eyes bright as she looked at Mamoru as he faced the distance.

"Well, if it's meant to be it will happen."

Usagi curled back up again, resting her chin on her knees. "I'm afraid it isn't."

Mamoru glanced back at Usagi, his heart turning for her, breaking for her.

"I think that's what I'm scared about the most." Usagi finished. "I don't think I could live without him."

The ebony haired man nodded. He understood because he would never be able to live this life without her in it. Even if he would never be able to be with her, as long as he was able to see her everyday, it was almost enough. Almost.

When she leaned her head against his shoulder, Mamoru had to hold his breath. He was afraid that the shakiness of it would give him away and he did not want to be that vulnerable in front of a girl whose heart so obviously belonged to someone else. Even if his heart belonged to her.

"Mamoru?" she asked; her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Promise me you'll always be my friend."

He smiled and placed his arm around her shoulders. "I promise."

A ray of hope filtered between the two as they sat close together for a long while. Maybe – one day – they would be able to look back at this day and see it as a turning point in their relationship.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mamoru."

"Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
